


The Day Off: Care For a Rendezvous?

by The_Emerald_Lynx



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Where Angels Sleep, Angels, Fetish, Foreplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Makai Ouji - Freeform, Modified Character's Personality, One Shot, PG18+, Public Sex, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Emerald_Lynx/pseuds/The_Emerald_Lynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zachariel and Raphael have been dating for over two years. They love is as strong as ever and it keeps on growing, together with their desire for each other.</p>
<p>After one long week of work during which Zachariel and Raphael barely had any time to see eachother, they get one day off work and the two angels want to enjoy it as much as possible. After their date they come back to their private, luxurious apartment and things take an interesting turn as Zachariel has something...interesting...planned for his little unaware lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Off: Care For a Rendezvous?

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the fanfictions I've wrote for a very good friend, the character's personality may seem a little off or the way they act may be different from their actual one because I modified them to suit her tastes better. ʕ̡̢̡,,Ծ‸Ծ,, ʔ̢̡̢
> 
> Note: The ''Angelic Bureau'' is a luxury building in which all of the elite angels and archangels live and all of the meeting are held there. It is also the main ''working'' building through which all of the angels pass on a daily basis regardless if they live there or not in order to give reports, to be appointed to different tasks, to discuss problems and so on.
> 
> WARNING!!! This fanfiction is pure smut, PG18+ all the way and the characters are 2 male angel lovers, Zachariel and Raphael from Majai Ouji:Devils and Realists. Also, the fanfiction may contain some scenes or dialogues featuing religious objects or quotes used in an extremely lewd way so if any of you have a problem with such things, please, STOP reading now!
> 
> For the rest of you, please enjoy and if you have some feedback I'd be happy to hear it!!!!! :3
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist or the characters in this fanfiction!

Raphael and Zachariel had started their friendship with the left leg, better said with a heated argument during one important meeting. Soon enough, after countless arguments and inuendo their friendship bloomed. After almost a year, Raphael developed a crush on Zachariel and withing 6 months after that, Zachariel asked him out, They have been dating for 2 and a half years and their love grows as fast as their desire.

After a tiring week at work, dealing with novice angels, completing dozens of reports and flying to and fro between heaven and the world of the mortals, Zachariel and Raphael finally had one full day to spend with each other, enjoying the luxury of each other’s company, and so, naturally, Zachariel took his lover out for a rendezvous, a date. It all started romantically, with a candle-lit dinner, then a long and relaxing flight around the clouds and a short walk around the clouds but soon enough Zachariel and Raphael returned to their shared room from the Angelic Bureau. 

Zachariel pinned Raphael against the door as soon as they entered the room and planted a fierce kiss on his lover’s lips. Raphael whimpered and clung onto Zachariel’s neck, returning the kiss with equal passion and heat, yet far less dominating. Zachariel waltzed towards the bed with Raphael held tightly in his embrace, never breaking the kiss. The two angels fell on the bed, Raphael first and Zachariel on top of him. The kiss has been going on for minutes, Raphael began squirming and tugging onto his lover’s shirt. Zachariel noticed and broke the kiss but as he backed away a little Raphael clung onto his neck.

’’-P-please, Zachariel, take me! I-I want you to ravish me right here, right now!!! ’’ Zachariel grinned as he nipped his lover's neck, leaving an obvious bitemark which was Zachariel's way of telling everyone: ''Back off, he wants me and me alone.''  
’’-Well then, my bunny, I have a special night prepared for you...’’ grinned Zachariel.

Zachairel stood up and made his way towards his black bag which he had set on one of the armchairs in Raphael’s bedroom. Raphael moaned as Zachariel left, immediately longing for the warmth of Zachariel’s touch. Zachariel searched his bag and from its contents he took a pair of black leather handcuffs. The handcuffs were a true piece of art, perfectly polished black leather had been braided multiple times and the leather wrapped around 2 iron rings, the rings were craved with victorian designs and every 1 cm there was a small diamond sneaked into the design. A gasp escaped from Raphael’s mouth, his eyes widening as he saw the handcuffs and a shiver followed as Zachariel took aut 3 golden chain necklaces, each bearing a golden cross.

As Zachariel made his way back to the bed carrying the handcuffs and the necklaces, Raphael began heting up more and more as his lover got closer, slowly licking his trembling lips as he caught a glimpse of Zachariel’s hard on, painfully contained within his trousers. Zachariel grinned as he saw his lover’s excitement growing.

’’-Now, my little bunny, we shall begin your true pampering. ’’  
Zachariel tied Raphael’s hands, making sure that the cuffs were tight enough so his hands would’t slip but loose enough so it would’t hurt his fragile lover. Then he wrapped one of the long golden necklaces around Raphael’s neck few times, again making sure it wouldn’t be too tight then he tied the other 2 necklaces around Raphael’s twitching member so that he couldn’t come unless he was allowed to.  
’’-Mmmm, Zach, hurry uuuuup ! I need you now! ’’ Raphael yelled as he squirmed on the bed, arching his back to tempt his lover.  
’’-Not yet my little bunny, you must pe patient. ’’ Zachariel whispered into his ear before licking it, surprising Raphael.

Zachariel went to his bag once more and he retrieved some sort of package wrapped in black cloth, a jar of honey and a bottle of chocolate syrup. He grinned as he opened the bottle of chocolate syrup and poured it over his lover’s torso, hands and legs. Raphael twitched as the cold syrup hit his skin, trembling gently but containing his need to yell at Zachariel to hurry up. Then, Zachariel opened the honey jar and gently poured some on his lover’s mouth, nipples, penis and a handful of honey on and between his buttcheeks. Raphael slowly moved his hands, trying to reach his aching member and his flower bud.

’’-No-no-no, no touching yourself ! ’’ Zachariel ordered as he moved his lover’s hands away.  
’’-B-but it’s so hot and I-I need to feel !!! ’’ His lover said between short gasps, his teary eyes half-closed.  
’’-You’ll feel soon enough, I’ll make sure you will experience sensations stronger and wilder than anything one could fiind in hell, heaven or earth. ’’  
Zachariel began licking, kissing and nipping his lover. He started from Raphael’s neck and slowly made his way down to his arms, fingers, stomach, tighs and toes, his hands pinching and twisting Raphael’s hot pink nipples and his knee brushing against Raphael’s twitching penis.

’’-A-ah! Mmmm-AH! S-so good! AH! N-No! I-I can’t! Too good! Oh! Z-za-ah! AH!!! A-a-a-aaaaah! Ooh! Mmmm! ’’  
Zachariel grinned and he began suckling Raphael’s nipples and slowly massaging Raphael’s member with one of his hands, honey and chocolate syrup covering his skin, making the movement a little indirect yet easing the movement.

’’-Z-zachariel !!! O-oh GOD! A-AH-AH! T-that! S-sucking m-my nipples… AH! Too stroooong!!! Mnn-ah !!! Oh, GOD!!! ’’  
Zachariel swiftly made his way down to Raphael’s tighs and he slowly began licking Raphael’s member, at first he simply circled the head with his tongue, chewing it geltly with his front teeth from time to time, then he began taking more in, his tongue circling around the base here and then before he continued taking more and more in. Zachariel took all of Raphael’s twitching penis in and he slowly began humming deep in his throat in order to make his mouth vibrate, a sensation which made Raphael yelp and moan like a little virgin priest. In a few seconds, Raphael reched his limit and he couldn’t contain his climax.

’’-Please Zach! OooH! Zachariel! Please, please let me come! I-I can’t anymore! A-aaah!!!!! ’’  
Zachariel took his mouth off of Raphael’s pulsating member as he sqeezed it a little in order to completely prevent his trembling lover from cumming as he licked his fingers in a way he knew it drove Raphael mad with drunk desire before getting up and sitting on an armchair which had been placed right in front of the bed, how or when did Zachariel move an armchair? It didn’t matter for Raphael, he wanted to be taken and pounded like a bent nail but he knew his lover wasn’t finished teasing him.  
Zachariel grinned gently at Raphael.

’’-Well, bunny, I do not think we can continue until I get some lubrication as well, no? But i wonder how could we do that……hmmm, ho you have an idea? ’’  
Raphael caught the hint, he wasn’t as dense as others tought him to be, well, at least in these situations. He stood on all four before crawling towards Zachariel, the hancuffs made crawling a bit difficult but he managed to reach Zachariel somehow. Raphael lowered his head and opened the zipper of Zachariel’s trousers with his teeth then he used his hands to lower his lover’s underwear and in a split second Zachariel’s throbbing member was pushing against Raphael’s cheek.

A surprised gasp escaped Raphael as he admired his lover’s package in awe. Raphael’s penis wasn’t nearly as big and thick as Zachariel’s, heck, sometimes Raphael thought that Zachariel’s dick was a a God’s dick and Raphael was grateful to have such a gifted lover, gifted in more ways than one.  
Raphael mimicked what Zachariel did to him, at first he licked and nipped the head, then he began licking the lengh before finally giving in to temptation and he began sucking his lover frantically, chocking a few times because of the size of Zachariel’s dick. It took quite a few minutes, maybe 10 to 15 minutes for Zachariel to reach his peak, his resistence was also a thing for which Raphael was grateful to God. Zachariel’s member began throbbing and swelling before he came into Raphael’s mouth. Raphael tried his best not to spill any of Zachariel’s seed, he wanted it all, he wanted to drink all of Zachariel’s precious seed.

’’-Hmmm? What is that…did you drink it all, my little Raphael? Was it that good? ’’ He grinned as he teased Raphael with his words.  
’’-Yes…I drank it all, it’s you…it’s delicious…I love your taste. ’’ Raphael answered between short breaths as he licked clean Zachariel’s , still hard, member.  
Zachariel pinned Raphael on the bed then he grabbed his tighs and he began licking Raphael’s entrance. Raphael was flailing and moaning, frantically grabbing and tugging the sheets. Zachariel took the honey and smeared some on his fingers before he began stretching his lover’s entrance. At first he was simply circling the entrance, massaging the ring musscles then he pushed one of his fingers in, slowly thrusting it in and out and curling his fingers from time to time, then another finger followed and after a while a third finger joined in. When Raphael began shivering Zachariel knew he was almost ready and he quickly took his fingers out. 

’’-Now, the real fun begins. ’’ Zachariel grins  
’’-W-what?’’ Raphael asks as he somehow came back to reality from his pleasure land.  
Zachariel lifted Raphael up, and Raphael put his feet around Zachariel’s waist out of instinct. Zachariel began kissing Raphael, sliding his dick between Raphael’s butcheeks, brushing against his entrance and balls. Zachariel took the package wrapped in black cloth with one hand and he began making his way towards the door carrying Raphael.  
’’-W-wait! Mnn-AH! W-where are you…mmm! ’’

Zachariel silenced Raphael with another fierce kiss and he exited the room and he made his way towards the Grand Hall. The main hall which all angels had to pass when comming in Heaven or going out of Heaven. Along the way, there were angels on each hallaway, some gasped at the sight, some whistled and cheered and some fainted.  
Once they were in the Grand Hall, Zachariel went straight to the secretary’s desk and sweeped all of the papers on the floor with one of his wings then he settled Raphael on the desk. Raphael was mortified once he realised where he was but a quick glance to his lover sent him in the dreamland once more. Zachariel grinned as he uncovered the package revealing a book, but not just any book, it was the Holy Bible. Raphael’s teary sparkly eyes grew once he realised what was Zachariel’s intention.  
Zachariel turned Raphael over, so that he was standing on all four and he placed the bible in front of him. Zachariel nudged Raphael’s entrance with his penis and he ordered:  
’’-Read ! Read my little Raphael!’’ Zachariel grinned as he said that. Raphael gulped and pressed his lips together. Of course Zachariel knew that reading the Bible in such circumstances was Raphael’s biggest turn on, but Raphael wasn’t ready to let the whole Angelic Bureau know that too.

’’-What’s wrong, bunny? You do not wish me to continue? Shall we stop? ’’ Zachariel pressed the head of his penis inside Raphael a little more, to urge him to make up his mind.  
As honey and chocolate syrup kept dripping from his skin on the desk and as the teasing of Zachariel’s member got unbearable, Raphael shut his eyes tight and began speaking softly, his voice trembling:  
’’-T-the LORD is my strength and my song; H-He has become my salvation…’’

Zachariel grinned and he thrusted into Raphael with all his might, a sharp yelp escaping Raphael.  
’’-A-ah! S-Shouts of –AH- joy and v-victory resound in the t-tents of the –A-ah - righteous: "The LORD's r-right –oooh- hand h-has –AH- done mighty – Aaah - things! T-The LORD's right –hyaaa- hand is lifted –mmmm-ah- high; the L-LORD's right hand has done m-mighty - ah - things!"

Zachariel began thrusting faster and faster. Ah he hit Raphael’s sweet spot again and again he began biting and licking his lover’s neck, pinching his niples with one hand and ripping feathers from his wings with the other. The Hall was filled with sweet and desperate moans, honey and chocolate had dripped all over the desk and the carpet and Raphael’s feathers and precum flying everywhere. Every single angel froze into place, staring at the show revealing before them. Most of the angels were finding the moment entertaining, others were getting flustered and hot as they listened and watched and few were simply furious at Zachariel’s nerve and guts.

’’-Yes my bunny, Just like that, keep reading! ’’ Zachariel slapped Raphael’s buttcheeks.  
’’-Z-ZACHARIEL! O-Oh god! Oh yes! YES! Ravish me! Oh my god! Fuck me! Harder, I am close! I am close! Oh God’s shiny halo! Yeees! Deeper! Faster! Oh, holy shit! Yes! Like that! God’s mercy, YES! Bite me, for fuck’s sake!!!! Oooooh!!!! Lord’s breath! My god! Mary’s breath! I am cumming! I am cumming!!!!!!! ’’  
’’-Finish reading!!! ’’ Zachariel ordered satisfied, his release was closing in as well.  
’’- Y-You –AH- are my r-refuge and –Aaaah- m-my shield; I have –oh- put m-my h-hope in your w-word.-AAAAAAH- Away from m-me, you –mmmm-AH- e-evildoers, that I may k-keep –nnnn- the c-commands of my…of my…. GOD! ’’

Raphael practically moaned the last word as Zachariel undid the chains from Raphael’s lengh and his ejaculation brusting out spurting all over his stomach, the desk the floor and even on his face.The way Raphael’s musches tightened around Zachariel was too muc hand Zachariel followed right after Raphael, his hot seed spilling deep inside of Raphael’s glorious arse.

Right after they climaxed, Michael brust through the door spitting fire and stomping his way through the crowd of angels. 

’’-WHAT IN THE WORLD IS…………………’’ Michael’s stopped mid-sentence, his words caught in his throat as he saw what exactly had happened in the Grand Hall. His cheeks immediately turned cherry red and he began blabbering and trembling.

’’-W-what what the….How? why? When? Ummm?!?!?! I-I-I………YOU!!…him…..this……this……….this………….ugh’’ Michael fainted right then and luckily Raguel caught him just in time. He eyed the scene and spoke slowly and calmly.

’’-Make sure to clean all of this mess before Michael wakes up and that includes the feathers and the secretary's desk, understood? Good, well then, please excuse me, I have to wake Michael up.’’ Raguel smiled at them before carrying Michael back to his office.

Raphael and Zachariel exchanged glances and they slowly laughed before kissing each other once more.  
’’-Za-cha-rie-l ! Raphael chanted before playfully touching his lips with his index finger. What should we do?’’ sighed Raphael ’’There is so much mess we have to clean! ’’ He sulked, sparkles immediately forming around him as he put on his ''puppy-eyed'' expression.  
’’-Well, i think we should got to your bedroom and continue your pampering, let someone else clean this mess. ’’ Zachariel chuckled and smiled.  
’’-Agreed! Hehehe! ’’ Raphael laughed before hugging Zachariel tightly and revealing a sly grin as they made their way back to the bedroom.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my work!!! This is my first fanfiction I've ever published and I hope you liked it. (✪㉨✪)
> 
> In the future I might do other fanfictions based on Makai Ouji:Devils and Realists but for now I have a few other I wish to create.
> 
> PS: I want to thank ''Pineapple'' (my great friend) for pushing me ahead and encouraging me to post fanfictions online and I hoped you liked this fanfiction dedicated to you!   
> PSS: In the future, most of my works, well, 80% of it will be SMUT and EXPLICIT but I might do some FLUFF as well.


End file.
